Depois de Tudo
by Lue Meldane
Summary: Depois de dois anos e meio eles se encontram novamente e finalmente, tudo se resolve [tem só um poco de drama no inicio, então quem não gosta do genero também pode ler sem problemas :D] [YAOI] [SasuNaru]
1. Naruto Pov

**Depois de Tudo – Cap. 1**

Depois daquele dia, nada mais foi igual. Eu descobri coisas que eu teimava em negar, coisas sobre mim mesmo que eu não quis aceitar. Mas estava ficando incontrolável, eu tentava não parecer idiota na sua presença, mas era inútil, eu parecia um idiota. Depois daquele beijo acidental, algo dentro de mim apontou em sua direção e sussurrou "é ele".

Éramos dois garotos, nunca daria certo, nunca. Você me odiava e eu tentava te superar pra fazer você me notar, mas minhas tentativas frustradas de não ser um completo babaca na sua frente só faziam parecer que você gostava cada vez menos de mim.

Até aquele fatídico dia, como você teve coragem? Como você teve a audácia de me fazer lutar contra você? Você realmente achava que eu fosse conseguir te machucar? Mesmo que eu quisesse, e na hora eu quis. Depois de tudo que você disse eu realmente quis te machucar. Mas não deu muito certo, como nada do que eu fazia para com você.

Depois que você foi embora, o brilho dos meus olhos se apagou. Minha hiperatividade desceu pelo cano. Eu não sorria, eu não falava quase nada, só o estritamente necessário, eu não saia mais de casa, tomava calmantes, praticamente me viciei neles. Tudo por sua culpa teme, tudo por você, você feriu seriamente meus sentimentos. Agora eu pergunto, por quê?

Passei dois anos e meio treinando com Jiraya-sama, eu só queria poder pra te ver de novo, nem que fosse para te matar de uma vez. Você me deixou tão frio que eu já não exitaria um segundo sequer em te matar. Você criou um monstro no garoto monstro Sasuke, espero que esteja feliz com isso. Quase todas as noites, eu tirava a bandana de Konoha para dormir, a olhava e ria cinicamente pra ela, como se ela fosse você. Mentalmente eu dizia "É Sasuke, agora vê como somos parecidos?".

Continuei minha busca por poder, queria te derrotar de qualquer maneira. Roupa laranjada berrante? Nunca mais, agora eu uso uma roupa totalmente preta, exceto pelos símbolos 狐 em um vermelho puxado para alaranjado que significam kitsune, ou raposa. Eu cresci Sasuke, agora eu não sou mais ingênuo, eu não sou mais babaca, eu não sou mais o Naruto. Agora eu voltei para a vila e todos me temem, ninguém mais zomba de mim, mas até os meus amigos se afastaram. Todos eles, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, todos, até a Hinata me evitam.

Tudo que eu quero agora é te ver, e eu faço uma promessa Sasuke, eu vou te achar, eu juro. Saiba que eu já admiti que te amei, e sei muito bem que ainda amo, também sei a falta que você me faz. Mas se não me amas, se me odeia como sempre demonstrou, não pararei para pensar, te mato se preciso, te torturo, te faço pagar caro tudo que me fez. Mas saiba também que se ainda me tens como amigo, como nunca esperei mais que isso, te levarei comigo de volta a Konoha, Godaime já confirmou que se voltares terá seu perdão, mas terá uma divida com a vila, te abrigarei em minha casa, cuidarei de tuas feridas, te amarei em silencio, te acharei uma esposa e tu terás filhos que eu amarei como meus.

Deixo uma lágrima solitária escorrer por minha face pálida e triste, meus cabelos loiros, já não tão vivos, agora tinham um tom amarelo claro, que mais parecia um branco sujo. Mudanças físicas meu caro, apesar de ter quinze anos eu tinha feições de adulto. Os traços do lado do meu rosto já pareciam bigodes da Kyuubi, esta que me fazia companhia nas horas de solidão, você não sabe o quanto ela me ajudou, soube que ela não é má, na verdade, foi usado um jutsu mental nela, sua mente era controlada pos um sádico que morreu quando ela foi selada em mim. Claro, ninguém sabia disso. Agora ela é minha melhor amiga. Mais lágrimas vazam e logo eu vou dormir, para te ter por perto pelo menos em meus sonhos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genteeeeee, eu tenho essa fic pronta e terminadinha, só não vou postar inteira por que dependedo dos reviews eu mude algumas coisas.

També, a histórian não vai ser tão dramatica inteira, só os primeiros caps hehe ;)

AVISO IMPORTANTE: A história é feita de POV'S, cada cap é um dos dois (sasuke ou naruto falando) mas é sempre na ordem, o primeiro é o Naruto depois o Sasuke, Naruto, Sasuke, Naruto, Sasuke e assim vai. Só o ultimo capitulo que vai ser eu narrrando o final.

Desculpem se a fic ta confusa, mas talvez isso de um quê a mais nela, espero...

Agoooooora, deixem reiviews pra mim, pq como todo ficwriter que se preze eu amo eles. xD

Arigatou Minna ;D


	2. Sasuke Pov

**Depois de Tudo – Cap. 2**

Depois daquele dia nós mudamos muito, não foi? Depois daquele beijo dado por acidente? Fomos para o mesmo time e você sempre me pareceu um babaca, por dentro eu ria, te achava uma graça e me repreendia a todo momento por isso. Claro, eu falava pra mim mesmo que era admiração pela sua alegria, que depois de todas as desgraças de sua vida, você ainda conseguia esboçar.

Você era o único que me deixava feliz, e mesmo assim eu feria seus sentimentos e te deixava pensando que eu te odiava. Maldito medo de criar laços, se você soubesse o quanto eu me arrependo. Mas por mais que eu soubesse que eu te amava, nunca daria certo, as pessoas não aceitariam um casal homossexual, não acha?

Pois é, mas depois daquela luta, eu não tenho certeza se você ainda me considera um amigo. Naquele dia eu vi em seus olhos que você iria me machucar se eu desse a chance, e acabei te machucando por isso. Mas saiba que foi por você que eu me aliei a Orochimaru.

Dias antes de receber o selo uma carta me foi enviada de Itachi. Eu guardo essa carta comigo, em uma espécie de bolso interno de minha roupa, junto com tua foto. Nela Itachi diz que está atrás de você e explica tudo sobre a Kyuubi, ele diz que vai extraí-la de você a qualquer custo, e depois te mata. Por isso me aliei ao Orochimaru, para ficar forte e matar meu irmão, te salvar. Ainda espero te encontrar de novo.

Eu cresci Naruto, agora eu sei bem de meus sentimentos. Cresci muito mentalmente, fisicamente eu só ganhei mais tônus muscular e alguns centímetros. Agora meus olhos estão mais cheios de vida por que eu sei que posso derrotar Itachi e te ter de volta no meu círculo social diminuto. Como amigo, não espero mais de você, alem de amizade, por ser homossexual não quero te induzir ou obrigar a nada. Espero o perdão da Godaime quando eu conseguir minha vingança. Não sei se você acredita, mas eu estou hiperativo. Claro, não tanto quanto você era, mas um pouquinho.

Antes de dormir eu lembro de você. Do seu sorriso, dos seus olhos cheios de vida, de suas palavras reconfortantes e de sua amizade insuperável. Quase sempre falo, como se você estivesse do meu lado, coisas do tipo "Usura-tonkachi, como você fez pra me conquistar assim?" ou "Vê como nos tornamos parecidos?".

Mas hoje eu ouvi uma conversa de Orochimaru-sama com Kabuto-san, em que ele revelou-lhe seus verdadeiros planos para mim. Usar meu corpo como recipiente para sua alma. Desesperei-me, criei um henge em um objeto qualquer, transformei-o em mim, e fugi, para quando dessem por minha falta eu estar longe. O primeiro lugar que me veio à cabeça, Vila da Folha (Konoha), não, não assim, de supetão. O segundo lugar que me veio em mente, o Vale do Fim, onde eu o vi pela última vez. Fugi desembestado para lá, alguma coisinha, lá no fundo, gritava que era realmente para lá que eu deveria ir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agora ninguem mais vai querer que o Sasuke sofra, eu acho...

Eu sei que eu tava fazendo um drama mais eu nunca consigo mante o nivel de drama até o fim i.i

Mas eu juro que eu vo faze outra bem dramatica, é uma promessa! aushua

E agoora vamos aos review gente, eu não vivo sem agua, comida, ar e reviews, minha sobrevivencia depende disso ;P

Arigatou Minna ;D


	3. Naruto Pov 2

**Depois de Tudo – Cap. 3**

Uma profunda solidão tomou conta de mim, me fazendo querer ir para um lugar para pensar. Então, fui para onde eu sempre ia nessas ocasiões, o Vale do Fim. Esse lugar me traz lembranças que eu gostaria de esquecer e ao mesmo tempo queria lembrar. Foi aqui que eu o vi pela última vez.

A cachoeira caía estrondosa, fazendo milhões de gotículas voarem e funcionarem como prismas a luz do sol, formando um pequeno arco-íris, um show a parte, exclusivamente para mim. Uma visão magnífica. Estava tudo bem, eu com minhas lembranças até que ouvi sons vindos da mata. Fiquei em posição de ataque. Até que um vulto apareceu por trás das árvores e foi se aproximando. Eu estava me preparando pra atacar quando de repente ficou totalmente paralisado.

Quando o vulto se aproximou ele pode ver claramente que se tratava do Uchiha.

- Naruto? – chamou-me – é realmente você? NARUTO! – gritou meu nome e correu em minha direção. Mas o que ele queria? Quando ele se aproximou eu o ataquei, fazendo-o voar longe e bater contra uma árvore. Desde quando Sasuke-teme tem reações precipitadas como... As minhas eram?

Tudo foi muito estranho, eu me aproximei, ele estava com os olhos fechados e foi abrindo lentamente. Eu pude ver em seus olhos um brilho que antigamente não existia. Não eram mais olhos frios, inexpressíveis, eram olhos alegres, que aqueciam a alma de qualquer um. Era o olhar que o Uchiha havia roubado de mim há dois anos e meio atrás.

- Naruto, gomen! Eu não...

- Como você tem coragem? Depois de tudo que você fez? Depois do modo como você me feriu? Você tem a ousadia de voltar aqui e tentar me mata... De novo?

- Naruto, eu...

- Depois de tudo que passamos juntos! Éramos um time! Você destruiu tudo, você levou minha alma, minha alegria, e agora volta para me matar? Tentar pelo menos...

- Naruto! Deixe-me explicar – ele me suplicou.

- Explicar o que Sasuke? Você não faz idéia de como você me deixou após sua partida!

Tomei distância e preparei um rasengan, e fui em sua direção achando que ele ia revidar, se defender, me matar e acabar de vez com tudo isso. Mas não, ele apenas fechou os olhos esperando o meu ataque.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

CATAPLOFT

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Povo, alguns capitulos vão estar curtinhos mas como eu vou postar um por dia acho que não tem problema não...

Gostaram? Não? Poruqe? Sim? Porque?

Não me matem por parar nessa parte ;.;

Eu sei que vocês estão anciosos, mas se não tiver muitos reviews eu nãããããão sei se vo postar ainda (Inner: chantagista!)

Arigatou Minna;D


	4. Sasuke Pov 2

**Depois de Tudo – Cap. 4**

Eu corri que nem um louco pela floresta. Queria chegar logo. Estava com o coração acelerado.

TUMTUM

TUMTUM

Eu praticamente podia ouvir as batidas. Algo me dizia que eu encontraria algo interessante naquele vale.

Finalmente eu cheguei. Senti uma presença, um chakra forte, muito forte, que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Aproximei-me cautelosamente, e ao ver o dono daquele chakra meu coração começou a dar pulinhos.

- Naruto? É realmente você? – perguntei – NARUTO! – corri para abraçá-lo, mas ele me atacou e me jogou longe. Ele achou que eu ia atacá-lo. Jogou-me contra uma árvore e me disse muitas coisas, que me fizeram me sentir um lixo.

Era tudo muito estranho. Ele estava tão diferente. Seus olhos perderam o inocente brilho infantil, agora sendo frios e inexpressíveis. Seus cabelos loiros agora perderam a vida e suas ações eram friamente calculadas. Ele falou tanta coisa, mas ele não gritava, ele não me batia, ele falava tudo de um modo seco, frio, de um jeito que me machucava muito. Sua personalidade mudara tanto.

Então eu o vi preparando um rasengan. Ele ia me matar. Eu não iria revidar, pelo menos assim, ele me matava e acabava com tudo logo. Fechei os olhos. Só pude ouvir um estrondo.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

CATAPLOFT

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu falo mais no próximo, vou postar dois hoje, mas comentem sobre os dois né? O.o

Arigatou minna xD


	5. Naruto Pov 3

**Depois de Tudo – Cap. 5**

Mesmo ele tendo feito tudo o que fez eu não consigo matá-lo, acertei meu rasengan na árvore ao lado da que ele estava.

- Sasuke-teme, mesmo tendo feito tudo o que fez eu não tenho coragem para matá-lo. Pelo menos não desse jeito. Então, seja homem, levante e me acompanhe até a vila. – disse estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar. Eu não posso negar que o toque macio de sua mão fazia todos aqueles sentimentos voltarem. Mas eu não ia deixar isso transparecer.

- Arigatou – deu um sorriso. Ele quer acabar comigo.

- Você ainda lembra do caminho de volta para a vila?

- Hai!

- Então vai na frente, eu não quero me arriscar a você me atacar pelas costas.

Dando alguns passos mais rápidos Sasuke começou a andar na minha frente, estava com a cabeça baixa. Não percebeu quando dois papeis caíram de sua roupa. No impulso eu os recolhi e guardei no bolso, queria saber o que ele escondia, mas não podia arriscar que ele visse.

- Chegamos Sasuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meu, os caps ficaram menores do que eu imaginei, então vo posta mais de dois, mas quero reviews em todos hein?

Arigatou Minna ;D


	6. Sasuke Pov 3

**Depois de Tudo – Cap. 6**

Eu nem acreditei quando abri os olhos e vi que ele havia desviado seu rasengan para a árvore ao lado da que eu estava escorado.

- Sasuke-teme, mesmo tendo feito tudo o que fez eu não tenho coragem para matá-lo. Pelo menos não desse jeito. Então, seja homem, levante e me acompanhe até a vila – que saudade de ouvir ele me chamar de Sasuke-teme, que sentimento bom tive ao saber que ele não tinha coragem pra me matar. Ele estendeu a mão e eu peguei nela. Todos os meus sentimentos me acertaram como muitos selos explosivos, explodindo ao mesmo tempo.

- Arigatou – dei meu melhor sorriso.

- Você ainda lembra do caminho de volta para a vila?

- Hai!

- Então vai na frente, eu não quero me arriscar a você me atacar pelas costas. – me senti tão mau com essas palavras, ele não confiava mais em mim. Dei passos mais rápidos até passar na sua frente.

- Chegamos Sasuke.

- É, chegamos.

Chegamos à vila. Aquele lugar me trazia lembranças tão boas. Todos olhavam pra mim como se eu fosse um monstro. Fui direto ao escritório da Hokage. Ela concedeu perdão ao Sasuke e disse para ele assinar um tratado em que ele se compromete com a vila de Konoha. Se ele trair a vila novamente será caçado e morto.

- Muito bem, Sasuke. Agora vá para o hospital e faça uma bateria de exames. Quero me certificar que está tudo bem.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama!

Então, Sasuke saiu da sala rumo ao hospital e eu fui para meu apartamento.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pronto povo, três de uma vez só n.n

Espero que gostem, eu vou postar mais amanhã.

Eu quero reviews em todos, ok? xD

Arigatou Minna ;D


	7. tudo até o fim

Tsunade me aceitou na vila, mas eu tive que assinar um tratado que eu não trairia mais a vila... Bom, eu não pretendo fazer isso mesmo, então tudo bem.

Fui até o hospital e Sakura me deu um abraço apertado. Fez uma bateria de exames e depois ficamos conversando.

Ela me contou os fatos mais importantes que aconteceram na minha ausência, contou que eu fui substituído no time por um tal de Sai, que ela estava namorando. Ela disse que ele é igualzinho ao que eu era.

Depois de umas duas horas, entre exames e conversas eu voltei para o meu antigo apartamento no abandonado bairro Uchiha. Estava tudo empoeirado. Eu iniciei a limpeza. Varri rapidamente a casa, só por cima, faria uma faxina melhor mais tarde. Tirei o pó dos móveis. Levantei a foto do time 7 e com carinho tirei a poeira de cima.

Fiquei um tempo considerável olhando a foto e depois lembrei-me da carta do meu irmão e da tão preciosa foto do loiro. Vasculhei o bolso interno da camisa e nada. Procurei no bolso da calça e nada. Procurei pelo apartamento todo e nada. Já estava desesperado.

Voltei ao hospital pedindo se foi achado algo e também nada. Andei até os portões da vila vendo se achava e nada ainda. Voltei pra casa, procurei melhor, mas não dava jeito de achar os papéis. Meu animo que estava a 100 por ter voltado à vila caiu drasticamente.

Fiquei deprimido ao extremo, mas tive de continuar minha limpeza, afinal, precisava dormir ali essa noite.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu voltei para o meu apartamento e fui tomar um banho. Ainda estava muito abalado de tê-lo encontrado novamente. Idéias fervilhavam a mil na minha cabeça. Comecei a tirar a roupa e lembrei dos papeis que eu havia pegado quando voltava pra vila. Tirei-os do bolso e coloquei em cima da minha cômoda para ler após o banho. Antes de entrar no box abri a janela para arejar o apartamento.

(Nota: Assim que Naruto entra no banheiro entra um vento pela janela aberta e derruba os papeis para baixo da cama. Quando ele sair do banho ele vai esquecer de ler e assim vai até ele achar novamente).

Terminei o banho e já havia escurecido. Tinha que ir até o armazém comprar comida. Depois descobri que foi uma péssima idéia. Pelo visto Sasuke também havia ido comprar comida.

- Yo, Sasuke, comprando comida? – ele levou um susto por que não havia me visto, mas logo se recuperou.

- Sim, mas eu não sei preparar nada, eu sempre comprava comida pronta... Mas eu procuro, procuro e não acho. – falou pra mim, com a voz chorosa e um pouco rubro.

- Então vem comer lá em casa, eu preparo algo e te ensino a fazer algumas coisas – eu disse meio no impulso. A não, de novo não, começaram as ações precipitadas e eu já estava ficando hiperativo novamente.

- Eu não quero dar trabalho, Naruto, vou procurar comida pronta em outro lugar...

- Cala a boca, Sasuke-baka! Deixa de ser orgulhoso e vem comigo.

- Adianta eu dizer que não?

- Não – eu sabia. Tinha começado tudo de novo.

Eu comprei em silêncio o que faltava e rumamos para o meu apartamento.

- Pode entrar.

- Arigatou, Naruto-kun

Fui para a cozinha, mas logo voltei.

- Sasuke, você se importa se eu fizer rámen?

- Não...

- Então ta, e você se importa se eu te ensinar outro dia? É que as coisas estão meio desorganizadas aqui, sabe...

- Tudo bem...

Logo cheguei na sala com uma pratada de rámen para nós dois. Dividi em dois pratos e entreguei um pra ele, comemos ali na sala mesmo, no sofá, com os pratos apoiados nas pernas. Começamos a comer, conversar e brigar. Voltamos a ser amigos, pra mim estava mais que bom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava sem comida em casa e então fui ao armazém comprar alguma coisa. Eu comia sempre no Ichiraku ou comprava comida pronta, mas naquele dia o Ichiraku tava fechado e apesar de procurar não achei nada de pronto no armazém, até que o Naruto chegou e se ofereceu para me fazer uma janta.

Eu tentei argumentar, mas ele parecia ter voltado a ser o mesmo de sempre, e eu também, com minhas antigas respostas monossilábicas ou super-curtas.

Então fomos para o apartamento dele e logo ele voltou com uma pratada de rámen, dividiu em dois pratos e me entregou um. Apoiei o prato nas pernas e comecei a comer. Conversamos, falamos bobagens, brincamos e até discutimos, tudo estava voltando ao normal.

Então, me despedi dele e fui para a minha casa. Na manhã seguinte fui procurar o Kakashi-sensei que,pra variar, chegou atrasado, só que dessa vez ninguém fez escarcéu por causa disso, nem o Naruto, isso me surpreendeu. O sensei me reintegrou ao time, agora com Sai também nele. Ele realmente era muito parecido comigo.

Foi assim por uma semana, até que eu tive que ir com Naruto ao seu apartamento. Chegamos lá e estava tudo bagunçado.

- Naruto! Desde quando você não limpa esse apartamento, Usuratonkachi?

- Desde aquela janta pra nós dois.

- Porco...

- Deixa disso Sasuke! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPA

CATAPLOFT

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois daquele jantar, Sasuke foi pra casa. No outro dia pela manhã o sensei nos comunicou que ele ia voltar ao time. Tudo tinha voltado ao normal, eu já era o naruto de dois anos e meio atrás, exceto pelas roupas, afina, essas são melhores e mais bonitas.

Uma semana depois Kakashi-sensei mandou Sasuke ao meu apartamento pegar uns papéis que eram pra ele e foram deixados aos meus cuidados.

Quando chegamos ele reclamou da bagunça.

- Naruto! Desde quando você não limpa esse apartamento, Usuratonkachi?

- Desde aquela janta pra nós dois.

- Porco...

- Deixa disso Sasuke! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPA

CATAPLOFT

Eu fui dar um tapinha no braço do Sasuke e tropecei em uma embalagem de refrigerante no chão e cai por cima dele e ficamos com o rosto muito, muito próximos. Sem ação e corados, nos levantamos. Sim, aquilo fora realmente estranho.

- Gomen, Sasuke!

- Tudo bem, mas vamos arrumas isso aqui, eu te ajudo.

- Não precisa...

- É a retribuição do jantar daquela noite.

- Tudo bem.

Começamos a arrumar tudo e quando eu fui recolher o que estava debaixo da cama encontrei dois papéis dobrados um por cima do outro e me lembrei do que era. Eram os papéis do Sasuke, abri e boquiaberto vi que era uma foto minha.

Tudo bem, nada de pânico, seu melhor amigo e amor secreto guardava uma foto sua, nada de mais. Então, leu o que estava escrito no segundo papel. Então foi por isso que ele foi embora?

Nisso Sasuke chega perto de mim e olha para os papéis por cima do meu ombro, fazendo uma cara, digamos... esquisita...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Por Kami-sama Naruto! Isso estava com você? Eu procurei que nem doido! – disse ao reconhecer os papéis, mas espera ai! Então ele leu, ai ai, me ferrei!

- Sasuke, então...

- Sim Naruto, eu me aliei ao Orochimaru por que eu queria ficar forte e matar o Itachi antes dele te fazer algum mau.

- Mas por que Sasuke? – Muito bem, era a hora da verdade.

- Por que... Por que... – tomei coragem – Aishiteru, Naruto!

- Nani?

- Isso mesmo, desde aquele beijo acidental eu comecei a pensar em você... Mais do que devia... – disse, completamente vermelho, virei a cara de lado para esconder o rosto – E você pode me odiar, me bate, me ignorar, o que quiser, mas essa é a verdade!

- Sasuke-baka! E eu fiquei aqui sofrendo achando que você me odiava! Por que não me disse isso antes?

- Nani? – virei o rosto na direção dele, e assim que alinhei com o meu rosto com o dele ele passou a mão na minha nuca e me puxou para um beijo, um beijo profundo, esperado durante anos, que agora era efetuado.

- Naruto, eu... – me calou, colocando dois dedos sobre meus lábios.

- Só me beija – não precisou dizer duas vezes, iniciamos outro beijo, mais feroz dessa vez. Fomos nos beijando até o quarto dele. Lá aconteceu bem mais que o esperado.

(Nota: o lemon vai sair separado por que eu demoro pra fazer lemon, e quero terminar de postar essa história logo, então vai ter a história **Depois de Tudo – Lemon Version**, eu juro que ela sai xD).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vocês podem imaginar a reação de todos da vila ao ver Uchiha Sasuke andando de mão dadas com Uzumaki Naruto, não era nada comum casais homossexuais.

Mesmo assim eles não se importavam com isso. Tinham passado por tantas coisas, tantas provações, que não estavam nem ligando. Tinham um ao outro e isso bastava.

Com o tempo a população foi se acostumando e eles já eram bem aceitos pela grande e esmagadora maioria.

Sasuke obterá sua vingança, matando Itachi.

Naruto realizara seu sonho sendo o Sexto Hokage.

Agora moravam juntos e adotaram uma filha, que deram o nome de Uchiha Mikashi. Essa menina vinha de uma família de Uchihas que não estavam na vila no dia do assassinato do clã e não tiveram coragem de aparecer na vila novamente. A menina tinha sete anos e já era órfã de pai quando o assassinato ocorreu e sua mãe, uma kunoichi, morreu em uma missão. Ela já desenvolvera a primeira fase do sharingan, por isso deram preferência a Sasuke adota-la, por que alem de repovoar o Clã Uchiha a garota também teria um treinamento muito melhor com ele.

Eram pais muito corujas afinal. A garota entendia perfeitamente a situação dos pais, e aceitava-os como casal. Ela dizia que tinha dois paizões que ela amava muito, independente da opção sexual deles. Isso os deixava muito feliz.

Os anos se passaram e Mikashi se tornara uma kunoichi exemplar, com 16 anos já era uma jounin, era o orgulho dos pais.

Sasuke e Naruto ainda viviam juntos, brigavam muito, mas tudo se resolvia, nem que fosse na cama. O único pensamento deles era que, depois de tudo o que aconteceu com eles, eles se amavam demais.

Depois de tudo, eles enfim eram um só.

Depois de tudo, eles finalmente estavam felizes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bom povo, eu tenho que pedir mil desculpas pela demora

Meu irmão veio praça e trouxe o notebook e ligou na net eu não quis escrever no pc dele daí demorei pra postar.

Postei tudo de uma vez, talvez fique meio confuso mas acho que vocês entendem

O ultimo cap fui eu narrando ok?

Mandem reviews pleeeeeease cara de cão sem dono na chuva

Arigatou Minna ;D


End file.
